1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-source driver applied to a battery-powered light-source unit for a portable endoscope where the light-source unit is detachable from the body of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light-source unit is configured to be detachable from a portable endoscope. A battery is generally used as an electric power source of the light-source unit and a main switch for lighting the light source is provided on the body of the light-source unit. In mounting the light-source unit on the body of the endoscope, the light-source is inserted into the body of the endoscope. Light is emitted from the distal end of the portable endoscope via a light guide arranged in the body of the endoscope when the main switch is turned on and illuminates an object (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-319906).